And So It Came To Pass
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH! Charlie clings to Adam after Bombay's ditching them but the pain comes anew. Can they make it right? D3.


disclaimers: i dont own it so *blows a raspberry*  
  
Title: And So It Came to Pass  
  
summary: Charlie clings to Adam after Bombay's ditching them but the pain comes anew. Can they make it right? D3.  
  
warnings: SLASH! BOY X BOY LOVE! If the thought of two boys together makes you sick, please LEAVE!  
  
Notes: Some of it will be movie verse, some of it wont be come on, have to make it slashy! I might have a side of Adam/Riley ^_~ heh, for angst  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bombay's not our coach anymore?" Russ asked, voice incredulous. The Ducks sat around at one of the local cafes near Eden Hall Academy, each engrossed in their own thoughts regarding the entire Bombay issue about him not coaching hockey. Charlie had gotten them together after he was told by Bombay and his anger had been evident. The original Ducks knew how much Bombay meant to Charlie; he wasn't only a coach but he was father figure- the only father figure Charlie had ever had in his life. It was a betrayal; the second time in his fourteen years Charlie felt numb. The first time had also been with Bombay when he had changed so drastically during the Olympics.  
  
Charlie sat away from the grouped together team, back to them and shoulders hunched. He wasn't crying; he'd had that rush of emotions the second he left Bombay. No, right now he was more angry than sad. He was angry that Bombay was deserting him; again. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fist clenching.  
  
He stopped the few tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He raised his head and stared at the setting sun. If there was one thing that made him feel like life wasn't worth living was when he was abandoned and alone. He could hear the Ducks talking faintly, a tiny smile curled his lips. At least he had his friends.  
  
Tomorrow would be the start of a new life, one that Charlie didnt think he would enjoy. Preppy schools weren't for boys like him. No, they were made for those people like Banks. Charlie rose to his feet, nerves calmed from their previously erraticness. The Ducks gave him encouraging looks as he passed.  
  
Adam reached towards Charlie, hand clamping onto his shoulder to halt his movements. "Would you mind if I walked with you?" Charlie shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and falling into step beside of Adam. "I'm sorry about Bombay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, I'm here for you if you need someone."  
  
"Thanks Banksie," Charlie turned his head to meet Adam's soleful gaze. There was a sincerity written across his features that Charlie had never seen before. The first time they had met had been on the ice and it hadn't been a kind rendezvous but...when Banks had been switched to District Five, Charlie was the first to welcome him until Peter had interrupted the process. During the Junior Olympics, Adam had hurt his wrist and was forced to sit out of some of the games but when it was healed enough for him to play again, Charlie stepped aside and let his friend take his place.  
  
The silence was comfortable, two friends merely leaning quiet support for a turmoiled time. Adam, in the beginning of his being a Duck, wasn't thrilled with it. He could barely tolerate the team but he was determined to participate and give it his all. Hockey was his life. Growing up with two older brothers and forever being shadowed in the fact that they were also hockey players; excellent ones. His father had high expectations of him. Maintaining perfection; in grades, appearance, and attitude. Sometimes, Adam wished he could swap places with those who thought his life was the best.  
  
"Do you think I'll fit in at Eden Hall?" the whispered tone brought Adam from his musings. Charlie was leaning against the fence of a local basketball court. It was one of the few places that the Ducks regularly met to play field hockey.  
  
"You'll be fine Conway. Since when did you care what anyone thought about you?" Adam sank onto one of the benches, staring imploringly at the other teenager.  
  
"I dont care what they think," Charlie spat, earning a raised brow from Adam. "Never mind Banks, its not as if you have to worry," he said bitterly, voice dripping with contempt.  
  
Adam frowned at the animosity. "Just because I have rich parents doesn't mean that I'm going to fit in any better than you Conway."  
  
"Oh really? And those preppie bastards won't start shit with me, or the rest of the Ducks who aren't as fortunate as you are, Cake-Eater?"  
  
"What is wrong with you Conway?" Adam lept to his feet, completey taken aback by the string of curse words and the insulting nickname. "I can understand that your upset over Bombay's dumping you, us, here at Eden Hall but you shouldn't take it out on me. I want to help you Charlie but if you keep patronizing me, I cant."  
  
"Why do you want to help me?"  
  
"Because I care."  
  
Charlie, the younger and shorter of the pair, approached Adam hesitantly. The sparks in Adam's eyes were a little intimidating but weren't frightening. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I'm frustrated and hurt."  
  
"Its alright." Tears pooled in Charlie's eyes, threatening to spill. Adam opened his arms in invitation. Charlie, prompted by his own conflicting emotions, accepted the embrace, wrapping his arms underneath Adam's arms and burying his head against his chest. Adam kept one arm wound around Charlie's waist, his free hand carressing the other boy's hair. "Let it all out Charlie." The sobs tore loose from their barrier, staining Adam's shirt with the saline. "Sssh, its okay. Everything will work itself out, you'll see."  
  
"Everyone keeps leaving me," Charlie choked out.  
  
"I wont leave you Charlie, I promise. I'm always going to be there for you."  
  
They stayed in that position for several minutes, two hearts beating as one. Finally, Charlie lifted his tear streaked face from Adam's chest. "Adam, how come you care?"  
  
"Because...I love you Charlie. I have since we met. No, please dont talk." Adam shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I didnt understand it then because I was too young to but when I hurt my wrist, you were so tender with me that I knew then that I had fallen for you."  
  
"But Adam we're both boys, it isn't right. Thats what everyone will say."  
  
"Do you think its wrong?"  
  
"....No because what difference does it make? If you love that person, you love them for qualities you can find in anyone."  
  
"Does this mean...you like me?"  
  
"Yeah but...I dont have any experience so..." Charlie felt his cheeks heat. "Um.."  
  
"Thats okay. We dont have to do anything. I dont have experience either."  
  
"We'll learn together?" Charlie asked hopefully, eyes glittering in the dark. He inclined Adam's head down, brushing his lips lightly against the older's. It was chaste, a teaser to things yet to come. Charlie smiled. "Thank you Adam." Adam just held him tighter, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
* * *  
  
Heh....Review! ^-^ 


End file.
